Magia obronna
by Mirriel
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Defensive Magic" autorstwa Jocelyn. Miniaturka opowiadająca o tym, co *naprawdę* by się wydarzyło, gdyby Dursley uderzył Harry'ego. Akcja dzieje się po 5 tomie.


**O tekście**: Akcja dzieje się po 5 tomie i nie uwzględnia tomów 6 i 7. Jest to w pewnym sensie odpowiedź autorki na zalew fandomu (angielskojęzycznego, u nas aż tak nie było) tekstami, w których Dursleyowie znęcają się fizycznie nad Harrym i Snape ratuje mu życie.  
**Pozostałe uwagi**: Od dawien dawna namawiałam ludzi, aby to przetłumaczyli, aż sama musiałam się tym zająć. Chciałam zatem podziękować Szu za zmuszenie mnie do zrobienia czegoś, czego od dawna nie robiłam i za pytanie „Co to jest odpoczynek?" serce

Tytuł: **Magia obronna**  
Autor: **Jocelyn**  
Oryginał: **Defensive Magic****  
**Link do oryginału: owl (dot) tauri (dot) org (slash) stories.php?psid=840  
Tłumaczenie: **Mirriel**  
Korekta: **Susie**

**Magia obronna**

Vernon Dursley był typem człowieka, którego można zastraszyć. Szalonooki Moody dowiódł tego, gdy Zakon Feniksa otoczył krewnych Harry'ego na King's Cross.  
Z drugiej strony, Vernon Dursley był równocześnie typem człowieka, który nie odpuszczał, gdy żywił do kogoś urazę. I nie za dobrze znosił upokorzenia.  
W czasie pierwszych tygodni wakacji spędzonych u Dursleyów, Harry wyczuwał, że coś jest nie tak. Wuj Vernon ciągle mamrotał pod nosem: _„Myślą, że mogę się tak po prostu pojawić i mi grozić, mówić mi, co mam robić we własnym domu. Cholerne dziwolągi sądzą, że mogą mną pomiatać..."_  
Ale wuj Vernon nigdy nie był szczególnie miłą osobą, więc Harry radził sobie z jego zrzędzeniem tak jak zawsze: milczał i wykonywał swoje prace domowe. Poza tym, chłopak miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. A konkretnie – dwie rzeczy: przepowiedziano mu, że albo zabije Lorda Voldemorta — najgroźniejszego mrocznego czarodzieja w historii, albo zginie z jego ręki i to, że jego ojciec chrzestny, Syriusz Black, zginął kilka tygodni temu.  
Oczywiście, gdyby tylko Harry miał jakiś wybór, wolałby myśleć o biadoleniu wuja Vernona, niż o którejkolwiek z tych dwóch ważniejszych rzeczy.  
Ale jeśli chłopak nauczył się czegoś w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat, to tego, że choćby nie wiadomo jak mocno pragnął, to przerażające części jego życia nie znikną tak po prostu. Prędzej czy później będzie musiał się z nimi zmierzyć.  
Prawie każdego dnia wysyłał sowy swoim przyjaciołom lub rozmawiał z nimi przez telefon. Czasami nie miał zbyt dużo do powiedzenia, ale gdy słyszeli jego głos, mieli lepszy nastrój, a jemu również poprawiał się humor. Hermiona zawsze chciała, by mówił o swoich uczuciach, co było trudne, ale czasami nawet mu się udawało. Zwykle mówił coś w rodzaju _„Dzisiaj było trochę lepiej."_ albo _„Ostatnia noc była ciężka, ale teraz jest okej."_ i to wystarczało by ją trochę uspokoić.  
Z Ronem było łatwiej. Wybrał się na mecz piłki nożnej z Ginny i jej chłopakiem, Deanem Thomasem, i zadzwonił do Harry'ego, by mu opowiedzieć entuzjastycznie o tym, co widział na mugolskiej imprezie. Harry opowiedział mu wtedy wszystko co wiedział o innych mugolskich sportach. Ron był bardzo podekscytowany i paplał jak wariat o tym, co chciałby zobaczyć z Deanem i innymi mugolakami. Chociaż w pewnej chwili zreflektował się, gdy dotarło do niego, że Harry nie mógł sobie na coś takiego pozwolić.  
— Eee… Może po twoich urodzinach, co? Chciałbym zobaczyć rugby. Myślisz, że moglibyśmy pójść na mecz nim zacznie się szkoła?  
Harry aż się uśmiechnął do słuchawki. Ron miał taki skruszony głos.  
— Tak, byłoby super. Ostatnio mecz rugby widziałem jak miałem osiem lat.  
Dursleyowie zostawili go przy samochodzie, ale usiadł na dachu i oglądał przez płot. A jeden ze sprzedawców stwierdził, że wygląda słodko i dał mu popcorn i colę za darmo.  
— Zapytam taty i powiem Ginny, by pogadała z Deanem. Na pewno znajdziemy jakiś mecz — odparł Ron. Harry zgodził się chętnie i odłożył słuchawkę.  
Wuj Vernon, siedząc przy stole kuchennym patrzył na niego wilkiem znad wieczornej gazety i znowu mamrotał pod nosem z większym niż zwykle jadem. Harry zerknął na niego, ale stwierdził, że to nic takiego i poszedł na górę.

Ciotka Petunia też była nieco bardziej nerwowa niż zwykle, co chłopak tłumaczył sobie tym, że Voldemort wrócił i Harry — a więc zatem i jej rodzina — są jego celem numer jeden. Kobieta rzadko opuszczała dom, Dudleya wysłała na jakiś obóz w Brighton, by trenował boks, za co akurat Harry był niezwykle wdzięczny, chociaż zastanawiał się, czy jego kuzynowi nie zagrażają tam śmierciożercy. Pewnego wieczoru podczas rozmowy telefonicznej zapytał o to Tonks, a ona zapewniła, że to sprawdzą. Tyle mu wystarczyło.  
Harry pracował w ogrodzie, odrabiał zadane na wakacje lekcje i czekał na wyniki sumów. Gdy profesor McGonagall wysłała mu zaawansowane podręczniki do różnych przedmiotów, w tym transmutacji i eliksirów, nie śmiał nawet marzyć o tym, co to mogło oznaczać, ale od razu zabrał się za odrabianie zadań. Poprosił również Zakon o jakąś książkę na temat oklumencji. Następnego dnia po złożeniu zamówienia przybyła sowa, niosąc trzy małe książki o oklumencji i legilimencji. W ciągu tygodnia przeczytał je całe. Każdej nocy próbował oczyścić umysł (kierując się wskazówkami zawartymi w książkach, a nie tymi, które otrzymał na nieudanych, zeszłorocznych lekcjach) i miał nadzieję, że to powstrzyma koszmary.  
Pomagało. Zazwyczaj.  
Obecne lato nie było tak suche jak poprzednie. Właściwe proporcje słońca i deszczu sprawiły, że wszystko w ogrodzie rosło w szalonym tempie. Harry prawie każdego dnia musiał pielić, podcinać, przesadzać i spryskiwać rośliny.  
Wuj Vernon zaczął przychodzić do domu na lunch i warczeć na Harry'ego, by _się pośpieszył i nie obrażał sąsiadów swoją plugawą obecnością!_, za każdym razem, gdy przechodził frontowymi schodami.  
Harry podnosił wtedy głowę z miną jakby słuchał, a następnie prychał cicho, gdy tylko za mężczyzną zamykały się drzwi.

_Ron,  
Dursleyowie traktują mnie w porządku, chociaż wuj Vernon ostatnio gardzi mną jeszcze bardziej. Zrzędzi i krzyczy o wiele więcej niż zwykle. To dziwne, choć niezbyt mnie obchodzi. Macie jakieś wieści z Zakonu, o których bym nie wiedział?  
Harry._

_Harry,  
pokazałem Hermionie twój ostatni list i ma pewne podejrzenie — a to niespodzianka, nie? Sprawdziła ten obóz treningowy, na który pojechał twój kuzyn… Cóż, po pierwsze nie trenuje tam boksu, po drugie wcale nie jest to w Brighton Beach! Jest w jakiejś szkole wyrównawczej poza Londynem, bo oblał wiele przedmiotów w szkole i pobił jakiegoś biednego chłopaka! Ha! Mogę się założyć, że właśnie dlatego twój wuj jest taki wkurzony.  
Ron_

_Ron,  
o cholera, nie wiedziałem! Czy to straszne, że uśmiałem się czytając list od ciebie? Nie jestem zbyt zaskoczony. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie mnie już tu, gdy Dudley wróci do domu. Pewnie będzie tak samo okropny, jak wuj Vernon.  
Harry_

W drugim tygodniu lipca Harry wycinał dżunglę chwastów, która ciągle próbowała zająć rabatkę kwiatową przed domem, gdy wuj Vernon wrócił do domu na lunch. Harry kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi na typowe, wyszczekane ze złością ostrzeżenie i wrócił do pracy.  
Tego dnia było gorąco, więc wszedł do domu po szklankę wody i usłyszał, jak ciotka Petunia płacze w bawialni. Zatrzymał się, zaalarmowany, aż usłyszał jak zawodzi.  
— To taki _dobry_ chłopiec, czemu prefekci się na niego uwzięli?  
— Cholerni imbecyle! Mówiłem sędziemu, że nie powinien wysyłać naszego chłopca do jakiegoś cholernego miejsca dla kryminalistów. Jest taki utalentowany, mówiłem mu! Już się postaram, żeby ten palant więcej nie dostał tam pracy! — wrzeszczał Vernon.  
Ach, zapewne dostali list od Dudleya. Harry przygryzł wargę, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem i wślizgnął się do kuchni. Wyszedł na zewnątrz tak cicho, żeby nie zorientowali się, że coś usłyszał. Teraz podcinanie i wyrywanie nie miało już być takie trudne. Wyobrażanie sobie, w jakie kłopoty musiał wpaść Dudley, by dostać się do szkoły wyrównawczej, miało znacznie podnosić go na duchu.  
A przynajmniej powinno.  
Usłyszał trzask aportacji i pospiesznie się rozejrzał. Ręką sięgnął w stronę ukrytej w kieszeni różdżki. Kilka razy dziennie coś takiego się zdarzało — teraz przynajmniej wiedział dlaczego. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył idącą chodnikiem panią Figg. Nie wyglądała na zmartwioną. Kobieta skinęła mu z roztargnieniem głową, a przynajmniej tak by to odebrali sąsiedzi, ale chłopak dojrzał, jak mrugnęła i pomachał jej krótko.  
Wiadomość odebrana: ochroniarze z Zakonu zmieniali wartę. Chłopak wrócił do pracy.  
Było koło trzeciej po południu, słońce grzało niemiłosiernie, sprawiając, że był cały zlany potem, gdy poślizgnęła mu się ręka. Uchwyt małego noża, którego używał do wyrwania niektórych, wyjątkowo zawziętych chwastów, stał się zbyt śliski i chłopak rozciął sobie dłoń.  
— Aaa! Kurde… — Uderzył ze złości w rabatkę, a następnie, krzywiąc się, otworzył pięść. Przez kilka sekund wykrzykiwał wściekle każde przekleństwo, jakie znał. Aż minął pierwszy szok.  
Chłopak westchnął i wrzucił nóż do małej torby z narzędziami ogrodniczymi i potruchtał do domu, próbując najczystszym kawałkiem koszulki zatamować krwotok.  
Dopiero, kiedy zły na siebie, na gorąco i na ogród, ubrudzony ziemią z rabatki wszedł do domu, zauważył, że wuj Vernon nie wrócił jeszcze do pracy.  
— CO TY DO CHOLERY SOBIE MYŚLISZ?! ROBISZ TAKIE PRZEDSTAWIENIE! TAK PRZEKLINAĆ?! — wrzasnął wściekłe mężczyzna, podchodząc do Harry'ego, który kierował się w stronę schodów.  
Chłopak zaskoczony zatrzymał się.  
— Przepraszam! — zawołał. — Zaciąłem się!  
Nieświadomie otarł się o ścianę.  
— PATRZ JAKI BAŁAGAN ROBISZ! — krzyknęła ciotka Petunia, widząc krew na białej farbie i ziemię znaczącą trasę od drzwi do schodów.  
— Przepraszam! — odparł z irytacją Harry, próbując bezskutecznie wytrzeć krew z dłoni. — Sprzątnę za…  
— MAM JUŻ DOŚĆ TYCH TWOICH DZIWACTW! — wrzeszczał wuj Vernon purpurowy na twarzy. — OBARCZYŁEŚ NAS SWOJĄ OSOBĄ! ZNISZCZYŁEŚ ŻYCIE NASZEGO SYNA! NARAŻAZIŁEŚ NASZĄ RODZINĘ NA NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO! BRUDZISZ NASZ DOM I SPRAWIASZ, ŻE SĄSIEDZI O NAS PLOTKUJĄ…  
— Będą plotkować jeszcze więcej, jeśli dalej będziesz wrzeszczał! — warknął Harry, próbując prześlizgnąć się koło Vernona i pójść do łazienki.  
Vernon zatarasował mu drogę. Właściwie była to część Vernona. Konkretnie, jego pięść.  
_BUM!_  
Harry zobaczył tylko niewyraźny ruch, zanim pięść uderzyła go w twarz i odrzuciła do tyłu. Zleciał ze schodów, upadając ciężko przewrócił wieszak na kurtki i stojak na parasole.  
Harry z trudem łapał powietrze, widział gwiazdy. Zamrugał. Czuł rwący ból lewego policzka. Spojrzał na Vernona stojącego na schodach, nadal purpurowego na twarzy i wściekłego, i usłyszał krzyk ciotki Petunii. Wtedy dotarło to do niego.  
Vernon go _uderzył_!  
Co więcej, mężczyzna wcale nie wyglądał na mniej wściekłego. Harry próbował się wyplątać z wieszaka i rozrzuconych parasoli, gdy wuj zaczął iść w jego stronę.  
_O cho…_  
_TRZASK!_  
Błyskawica białego światła wystrzeliła przed oczami Harry'ego i przeleciała przez korytarz. Ciotka Petunia krzyknęła, Vernon wrzasnął i chłopak usłyszał, jak mężczyzna z hukiem ląduje na schodach.  
Chwilę później usłyszał głośniejszy trzask, gdy drzwi zostały wyważone wybuchem. Harry zdołał odrzucić wieszak i kurtki, wyciągnąć różdżkę i odwrócić się w stronę intruza. Po drugiej stronie różdżki znajdował się profesor Snape.  
— POTTER!  
— Profesorze! Co pan…  
Trudno było komukolwiek z nich zrozumieć, co się działo, gdy ciotka Petunia krzyczała, a Vernon wrzeszczał i uderzał o schody. Do pomieszczenia wleciała sowa, która, powodując jeszcze większe zamieszanie, upuściła list na dłoń Harry'ego.  
Snape chwycił kopertę, zanim chłopak zdołał ją otworzyć, i spojrzał ostro na niego. Czarne oczy nie zdradzały niczego. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Vernona, który, na widok stojącego w jego przedpokoju odzianego w czerń czarodzieja, próbował tyłem wczołgać się po schodach. Krzyki kobiety powoli cichły, przechodząc w skomlenie, kiedy opadła na kolana, próbując się ukryć za sofą.  
Myśli Harry'ego płynęły zbyt szybko, aby mógł cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć.  
— Co… Mój list… — sięgnął ręką.  
Snape odsunął papier.  
— Bez wątpienia ministerstwo zarejestrowało wybuch twojej magii obronnej i niedługo przybędzie, by dowiedzieć się, co się stało.  
Mężczyzna zupełnie zaskoczył chłopaka, chwytając go za podbródek i zwracając go w stronę światła. Po twarzy profesora przemknął dziwny grymas.  
— Uderzył cię.  
— Ja… Ja… — Harry pokręcił głową, nadal był otępiały po uderzeniu i białym świetle i nagłej magii. Nagle wszystko dotarło do niego. Zszokowany otworzył usta i spojrzał przez ramię na wuja. — On mnie _uderzył_!  
— Na litość… — mruknął Snape i chwycił chłopaka za ramiona, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. — Potter, czy jakoś jeszcze cię skrzywdził? — zamilkł, wpatrując się w podłogę i Harry zauważył, że jego dłoń nadal krwawi.  
— Chodź! Natychmiast wychodzimy.  
— Niech pan poczeka, co pan…  
— Cholera, Potter, nie kłóć się ze mną! Za chwilę kogoś wyślę po twoje rzeczy — warknął Snape, ciągnąc go w stronę ogrodu. Pani Figg stała przy krawężniku, spojrzała na ciemniejący pod lewym okiem Harry'ego siniak i krzyknęła wściekle. — Pięć minut, mówili — mruknął pod nosem profesor. — Pięć cholernych minut…  
Harry z zawstydzeniem spostrzegł, że kilkoro sąsiadów wyszło ze swoich domów. Pani Figg podbiegła do chłopaka, obejrzała puchnący policzek i krzyknęła z przerażenia. Harry próbował się odsunąć, ale ciotka i wuj wyszli właśnie z domu i zaczęli paplać przeprosiny i wymówki, próbując naprawić szkody, jakie całe zajście poczyniło ich reputacji.  
Ale pani Figg widziała wystarczająco dużo, by wyciągnąć własne wnioski.  
— Wy NIEWDZIĘCZNICY! — wrzasnęła. Porzucając laskę, zaczęła bić Vernona po głowie i ramionach swoją czerwoną siatką. Przypominała Harry'emu babcię Neville'a Longbottoma. — Wy ŁAJDACY! Jak ŚMIELIŚCIE uderzyć to dziecko?! Chłopca oddanego wam pod opiekę! Jak ŚMIELIŚCIE?! BESTIE! ŚWINIE! Okrutne potwory!  
Teraz już połowa mieszkających na tej ulicy wyszła z domu i przyglądała się niezwykłym wydarzeniom dziejącym się pod numerem czwartym na Privet Drive. Ciotka Petunia i Vernon skapitulowali i uciekli pośpiesznie do domu. Profesor Snape trzymał chłopaka mocno za ramię, ale gdy małżeństwo uciekło, rzucił ciche zaklęcie na drzwi domu.  
— Ministerstwo będzie chciało z nimi porozmawiać.  
— Ministerstwo… — Harry zamarł. — Użyłem magii…  
— Och, na litość boską, Potter, uspokój się — odparł zirytowany nauczyciel. — Bez wątpienia w samoobronie… Och, wspaniale — mruknął, gdy w pobliżu aportowało się trzech czarodziejów z ministerstwa. — Tędy, panowie — westchnął.  
Dowodzący podszedł do nich.  
— O co więc chodzi?  
— Magia obronna. Została wywołana, gdy opiekun chłopaka go zaatakował — powiedział Snape, ciągnąc Harry'ego w ich stronę i wskazując na policzek chłopaka. — Całkowicie legalne. Przesłuchajcie mugoli w domu, a ja w tym czasie zabiorę pana Pottera do uzdrowiciela.  
— Cholera, twoja ręka! — wykrzyknął jeden z nich, widząc jak z dłoni kapie krew.  
— Ale on nie… — zaczął Harry, ale Snape odciągnął go.  
— Chodź, Potter. Och, i przekażcie ministerstwu, że będą potrzebować obliviatorów dla reszty mugoli z ulicy. — Harry mógł tylko obejrzeć się przez ramię, gdy Snape i pani Figg zaprowadzili go coraz dalej od czarodziejów z ministerstwa, maszerujących zdecydowanym krokiem w kierunku domu Dursleyów. Następni aportowali się i kierowali do pozostałych rezydencji na Privet Drive.  
— On nie zranił mnie w rękę, to był wypadek — powiedział Harry.  
— Wypadek? — spytał z powątpiewaniem Snape, idąc w stronę Wisteria Walk.  
— W ogrodzie. — Chłopak próbował wyjaśnić, co nie było zbyt łatwe, bo nadal nie do końca rozumiał _jak_ to wszystko się wydarzyło. — Ja… Zaciąłem się a… on po prostu… on mnie uderzył…  
Mężczyzna zawarczał.  
— Pięć minut, mówili. — Harry otworzył usta, ale nauczyciel machnął szybko dłonią. — Zachowaj… — zamilkł nagle. Pani Figg sapnęła z przerażeniem.  
Harry spoglądał na oboje, dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co się stało. Kiedy Snape machnął dłonią w stronę twarzy chłopaka, ten uchylił się.  
— Ja… — Szukał jakiegoś sposobu, aby przekonać ich, że nie bał się wszystkiego tylko dlatego, że jego cholernemu wujowi odbiło i go uderzył, ale Snape był wyjątkowo zdenerwowany.  
Profesor bez słowa położył chłopakowi rękę na ramieniu i pokierował go w dół ulicy.

Zanim dotarli do domu pani Figg na Wisteria Walk, gdzie staruszka opatrzyła chłopakowi dłoń i przyłożył worek lodu do jego policzka, niemal cały Zakon wiedział już wszystko. Harry zmywał krew i ziemię z dłoni w kuchni, a pani Figg krzątała się przy nim.  
Słyszał, jak w bawialni Snape rozmawia z kimś przez kominek. Kilka minut później pojawili się Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin i Tonks, wszyscy mówili jednocześnie, do siebie nawzajem, do pani Figg i do Harry'ego.  
— Powiedziałeś ministerstwu, że to samoobrona?  
— Tak, nie będzie problemu…  
— Dobry boże, chłopcze, masz podbite oko!  
— Co za cholerny drań, jak mógł…  
— Pięć minut, mówiliście, pięć cholernych minut!  
— Zabiję go. Zabiję go gołymi rękami.  
— Lupin, schowaj kły, jesteś nam tu potrzebny!  
— Ktoś musi pójść po rzeczy Harry'ego, zanim te prostaki je spalą…  
— Ja się tym zajmę, chodź, Tonks!  
Harry zamrugał i spróbował zaprotestować, gdy różne dłonie szturchały i potrącały go, badając podbite oko i zabandażowaną dłoń. Potem Tonks i Shacklebolt wyszli za drzwi, a tuż za nimi pani Figg, wciąż mając na nogach kapcie w szkocką kratkę, i jej dwa koty. Harry został sam ze Snape'em i Remusem Lupinem, który nadal uważnie przyglądał się jego twarzy.  
— Mam gdzieś rozkazy, Severusie, po moim trupie do nich wróci — powiedział cicho Lupin, patrząc w oczy Harry'ego. Zwykle blada twarz mężczyzny stała się wręcz kredowo biała, gdy zobaczył chłopaka. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Albus zostawił go z ludźmi, którzy zrobili mu coś takiego.  
— Nie jest tak źle — wymamrotał zawstydzony Harry. — Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobił.  
— To miejsce nie jest tak dobrze chronione, jakbym chciał, a teraz wieści pewnie już dotarły do ministerstwa — stwierdził Snape, krzyżując ramiona. — Najlepiej byłoby natychmiast przenieść Pottera do kwatery głównej.  
— I ciebie też, Severusie. Co zrobisz, jeśli V…  
Snape machnął szybko dłonią, a Harry spojrzał na niego z niepokojem, rozumiejąc, co Lupin miał na myśli. Co, jeśli Voldemort odkryje, że Snape pomógł Harry'emu?  
— Zajmę się tym wtedy — odparł krótko mistrz eliksirów i wskazał na kominek. — Ruszajmy.  
I tak Harry został zaprowadzony do kominka, nadal nie będąc pewnym, co tak właściwie się dzieje.

Harry wypadł z kominka. Powitał go chaos: Ron, Hermiona i mała armia Weasleyów skoczyli w jego kierunku, krzycząc ze zgrozy i wściekłości na widok jego oka, i otoczyli go, przytulając.  
— Nic mi nie jest! — zaprotestował, próbując się wydostać z tłumu. — Naprawdę!  
— Odsuńcie się! Wszyscy! — zawołał znajomy głos. Gdy rozdzielili się na dwie grupy, Harry zauważył stojącego w drzwiach profesora Dumbledore'a. — Dajcie Harry'emu trochę powietrza. Och, chłopcze — powiedział cicho, widząc podbite oko. Smutek na twarzy dyrektora był tak straszliwy, że Harry odwrócił głowę. — Harry…  
— Nic mi się nie stało — odburknął chłopak. — Nie było tak źle, naprawdę. Po prostu mnie zaskoczył.  
Pani Weasley, z oczami wilgotnymi od łez, przepchnęła się pomiędzy innymi i objęła dłońmi jego twarz.  
— Harry, skarbie, _nikt_ nie ma prawa zrobić ci czegoś takiego. Nawet raz.  
Chłopak czuł, że się rumieni, ale bał się odsunąć, by nie zranić jej uczuć.  
— A co ci się stało w rękę? — zawołała Hermiona, brzmiała, jakby się miała rozpłakać.  
— To nie on! — odparł szybko Harry, chcąc to jak najszybciej skończyć. — Naprawdę, zaciąłem się w ogrodzie. Wszedłem do domu, aby to przemyć i naniosłem ziemi, wtedy… Wtedy to się stało… — dokończył słabo, widząc ich miny.  
Ron, z wypiekami na twarzy i zaciśniętymi pięściami, aż cały drżał.  
— Zabiję go — wymamrotał. — Cholerny drań, zabiję go…  
Pani Weasley pokręciła głową i uwolniła Harry'ego.  
— Niczego takiego nie zrobisz, Ronaldzie Weasley. Niech aurorzy zajmą się tymi… tymi… stworami. — Ona również miała czerwone rumieńce na twarzy, choć było widać, że stara się opanować wściekłość. — Chłopcy, Hermiono, zabierzcie Harry'ego na górę i znajdźcie mu jakieś czyste ubranie. Namoczcie ścierkę w kojącym naparze, na jego oko. I upewnijcie się, że rana na ręku jest czysta.  
— Tak, proszę pani! — zawołała Hermiona, wycierając pośpiesznie oczy. Z Ginny chwyciły Harry'ego pod ramiona i wyprowadziły z pokoju, gdzie dorośli zbierali się wokół Dumbledore'a.  
Ron był zbyt wysoki, ale niektóre ubrania bliźniaków pasowały. Po chwili Harry miał już na sobie lepsze rzeczy, niż brudne, przepocone łachmany, w których pracował w ogrodzie. Dziewczyny nalegały, aby chłopak wykąpał się i oczyścił ranę.  
— Lepiej tak zrób — przerwał im w końcu Ron. — Mama będzie mówiła to samo.  
Harry w końcu się poddał.  
Kojący napar złagodził ból policzka, ale Charlie powiedział mu, że wszystko nie zniknie.  
— Opuchlizna nieco zejdzie, ale siniak zostanie przez kilka dni.  
— Super — westchnął Harry. – I tak wszyscy wiedzą, skąd go mam.  
To była pomyłka.  
— To nie _twoja_ wina! — krzyknęli wszyscy naraz, aż chłopak się zachwiał. Ale to nie uratowało go od Hermiony i Ginny. Dziewczyny zawisły na nim.  
— Nie obwiniaj się, Harry!  
— Och, mogłabym ich _zabić_ za to, co ci zrobili!  
— Hej! — krzyknął Harry, próbując się uwolnić. — Zejdźcie ze mnie! To, że mój cholerny wuj oszalał i dał mi szturchańca, nie znaczy, że mi odbiło. Mój kuzyn od lat tak robił… — Zobaczył ich miny i dodał pośpiesznie. — Do chwili, kiedy odkrył, że jestem czarodziejem.  
Cokolwiek pozostali chcieli na to odpowiedzieć, przeszkodziły im krzyki z dołu.  
— To profesor Lupin — wyszeptała Hermiona. Wszyscy pośpieszyli do salonu.  
Kiedy dotarli do drzwi, tak by nie było ich widać, usłyszeli, jak Dumbledore mówi:  
— Remusie, przysięgam, nie mam zamiaru się z tym śpieszyć. Chcę tylko usłyszeć, co Harry ma do powiedzenia o…  
Lupin mu przerwał. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, aby mężczyzna mówił takim tonem. Zazwyczaj łagodny wilkołak zdawał się trząść od ledwie powstrzymywanej furii.  
— Harry sądzi, że sposób, w jaki ci ludzie go traktowali, jest normalny, Albusie. I właśnie dlatego on umniejszy znaczenie tego zdarzenia. Uważa za zupełnie normalne zaniedbywanie, przepracowywanie i poniewieranie…  
— Harry powiedział, że pan Dursley pierwszy raz go uderzył…  
— NIE MÓWIĘ TYLKO O FIZYCZNYM ZNĘCANIU SIĘ, DO CHOLERY! — wrzasnął nagle Lupin, a Harry podskoczył. Nie tylko on. Z korytarza słyszeli ciężki oddech byłego nauczyciela. — Mój BOŻE, Albusie, nigdy nie SŁUCHAŁEŚ, co mówił nam Hagrid o warunkach, w jakich na początku żył Harry? Komórka pod schodami… KOMÓRKA! W ich domu są dwie sypialnie… Nie chcę więcej słuchać o magii krwi i polach ochronnych, Albusie!  
Lupin niemal groził dyrektorowi. Harry nigdy nie słyszał, aby ktokolwiek był tak rozwścieczony. Mężczyzna chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że drżał, gdy mówił.  
— Lupin ma rację, dyrektorze — odezwał się Snape cichym, spokojnym głosem. — Jakiekolwiek powody sprawiły, że chłopak został wcześniej powierzony ich opiece, ci mugole przekroczyli granice. Nie uważam za mądre choćby zastanawiać się, nad jego powrotem tam.  
— Możemy chronić go tutaj, w kwaterze głównej — nalegała pani Weasley. — To drugie na świecie, zaraz po Hogwarcie, najbezpieczniejsze miejsce! Albusie, mówisz nam, że Harry ma do odegrania w czasie tej wojny rolę, której nie można uniknąć… Jeśli zamierzasz go zmusić do walczenia, nie powinieneś choćby MYŚLEĆ o odesłaniu go do tych ludzi! Musi być cały i zdrowy, i to nie tylko dla wojny! — głos jej drżał.  
— Sprawa bezpieczeństwa Harry'ego jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowana… — zaczął Dumbledore.  
— PIEPRZĘ TWOJE KOMPLIKACJE! — Wszyscy zamarli. Tym razem to Snape krzyczał. — Cholera, Albus, dla ciebie wszystko jest _skomplikowane_, zwłaszcza, gdy to sprawa, o której nie masz zielonego pojęcia! To jest aż nazbyt jasne. Nie rozpoznałbyś maltretowanego ucznia, nawet, gdybyś go śledził w jego własnym domu! Potter jest tego najlepszym dowodem! Coś ty sobie myślał, gdy go zostawiłeś w takich warunkach przez piętnaście lat? Jest naszą największą szansą na zwycięstwo w tej wojnie! Nie mówię już o minimalnej opiece, do której każde dziecko na świecie POWINNO mieć prawo! A ty mówisz o jego ochronie, gdy traktują go jak skrzata domowego! To twój pomysł na chronienie naszej strony?  
Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odezwał.  
— Zawsze obiecywałeś nam — zaczął cicho pan Weasley — że nie będziesz się zachowywał w Zakonie Feniksa jak dyktator, Albusie. Teraz chcemy, żebyś dotrzymał słowa. Harry tam nie wróci. — Pozostali mruknęli na zgodę. — Wystarczy już tego.  
— Zbyt wiele przeszedł — zgodziła się pani Weasley. — Więcej na to się nie zgodzimy. Nie po S… Nie po tym, jak stracił Syriusza. — Harry poczuł mdłości, kilka dłoni ścisnęło go za ramiona i poklepało po plecach. Ale to, co powiedziała pani Weasley sprawiło, że serce mu zabiło szybciej. — Ci ludzie nie mają już do niego prawa. Od teraz zostanie tam, gdzie go kochają. Teraz jest mój, Albusie. Mój.  
Ktoś wziął głęboki wdech.  
— I mój — dodał Lupin.  
Po kolejnej długiej chwili odezwał się Dumbledore.  
— Dobrze. Dotrzymam słowa, nie złamię go. Jeśli tylko rozumiecie, jakie skutki dla Harry'ego niesie ze sobą zakończenie ochrony, jaką daje krew… I dla was także.  
— Nie jesteśmy w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż on — odparł pan Weasley. — Myślę, że każdy z nas już dawno to zaakceptował.  
Ron poklepał Harry'ego po plecach, a kiedy Harry się odwrócił, on i jego bracia uśmiechnęli się szeroko i przytaknęli zgodnie. Harry zaczerwienił się i odwrócił wzrok. Spojrzał wprost na wilgotne oczy i wesołe uśmiechy Ginny i Hermiony. Opuścił wzrok, czując, że się rumieni, zwłaszcza w okolicach podbitego oka.  
— Teraz, gdy już wszystko ustalone — powiedział dość wesoło Snape — skoro nie musimy się już martwić, czy opiekunowie Pottera nie wyrządzą mu większej krzywdy niż śmierciożercy, może wrócimy do tej niewielkiej kwestii, jaką jest wygranie wojny?  
Ktoś za Harrym parsknął. Pewnie jeden z bliźniaków. Dumbledore zachichotał słabo.  
— W takim razie, mam nadzieję, że Remus i państwo Weasley zajmą się przeprowadzką Harry'ego?  
— Mówiłem Tonks i Shackleboltowi, aby przynieśli tu jego rzeczy — stwierdził Snape.  
— Chodźmy więc.  
Harry i pozostali wyprostowali się szybko, ale Snape i Dumbledore wyszli z pokoju zanim zdążyli pomyśleć o ucieczce. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się.  
— Witaj w domu, Harry.  
Rodzeństwo Weasley i Hermiona zaczęli wiwatować. Całe szczęście, ponieważ Harry i tak nie był w stanie się odezwać. Uśmiechnął się tylko i skinął głową, co i tak nie było proste, gdyż Ron obejmował go ramieniem za szyję i podskakiwał.  
W kominku zapłonęło. Wszyscy zebrali się w salonie, by przywitać Tonks i Kingsleya, którzy przynieśli ze sobą kufer Harry'ego i resztę jego rzeczy.  
— Mamy tu wszystko — powiedziała Tonks, wyjmując pomniejszone rzeczy na jego dłoń. — Zanieś je na górę.  
— Jest Hedwiga! — zawołała Hermiona, gdy przez okno wleciała sowa.  
— Co się stało? — Snape spytał aurorów.  
— Ci cholerni mugole przyznali się inspektorom z ministerstwa — odparł Kingsley. — Nie będzie żadnych sankcji przeciwko Potterowi. Powiedzieliśmy, że zabieramy go do Weasleyów. Mówili, że pojawią się pytania w sprawie zmiany opiekunów…  
Kilka osób zasyczało, Harry spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na dyrektora.  
— Rozumiem. Zajmę się niezbędnymi papierami. Jestem pewny, że nie będzie problemów z przekonaniem Dursleyów, aby wyrzekli się Harry'ego.  
— Co za szkoda, chętnie bym się zajął przekonywaniem ich — wymamrotał ktoś. Harry miał niejasne wrażenie, że był to Snape. Kilka osób zaśmiało się zgadzając. Snape i aurorzy wymienili kilka zdań, po czym mistrz eliksirów i Dumbledore wyszli z domu.  
Tonks dołączyła do Harry'ego i przyjaciół i podała im małą buteleczkę.  
— Spróbuj tego na twarzy, Harry. Formuła jest silniejsza niż normalnie. Profesor Snape ma ją zawsze przy sobie.  
— Och. — Chłopak gapił się zaskoczony na butelkę, następnie zerknął na drzwi. — Eee… dzięki.  
— Och, Harry, jeszcze coś! — zawołała za nim Tonks, gdy zaczął z Weasleyami wspinać się po schodach. — Profesor Snape mówi, że lekcje oklumencji zaczynasz jutro o siódmej wieczorem!


End file.
